


This girl on my mind

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tomoyo sends Syaoran pictures of Sakura, and this is his reaction to them. Based on a Syaosaku comic by zwesomechu on twitter.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 14





	This girl on my mind

Syaoran heaves a heavy sigh, surveying his accidental damage to his curtains. 

He pulls himself up, deciding he's done with impromptu sword practice. It was all Daidouji's fault...

His heart races again thinking of those pictures. She was so pretty... he had never seen her wearing a dress like that before. Must be another Daidouji creation.

The initial reaction to the pictures had been, _um_ , immediate and he had to do something with all that energy. But now that he has accidentally sliced up his curtains.

Syaoran walks back to his bedroom, carefully placing his sword back into its sheath, putting it away.

He sits back down upon his bed, grabbing his phone and checking the message again. He looks at the pictures of Sakura, the adorable smile and the flustered blooper photos of the dress of her skirt showing more than she imagined, caught in a sudden gust of wild.

Syaoran repositions himself on his bed, laying back against the headboard. He pulls down his pants, palming at himself through his boxers. 

He thinks of being by her side, as she wears that dress, away from Daidouji and her camera. Away from other eyes. Maybe under the shade of a tree. Syaoran would kiss her hungrily, pulling her to his chest in a gentle embrace.

"Syaoran-kun.." He can hear her voice calling his name. With a groan, he shoves down his boxers and takes his length in his hand pumping away as he lets his fantasy play itself out. They'd be kissing more, feeling at each other through their clothes. He would push up her skirt and slide his underneath. 

His fingers would caress her thighs. She'd be making the sweetest of noises. Those sounds would encourage him, moving his hand toward their goal. 

Syaoran's hand pumps harder, getting closer to his release. He loves Sakura so much. Her smiles, her laughter, everything about her. She's always on his mind. 

Glancing at the photos once again, he releases with a groan calling out her name. "Sakura!" Syaoran pants, his face red as he hurriedly cleans himself up. 

He once again silently curses Daidouji, and a small part of him also wants to thank her. 


End file.
